Passive dampers have been used in the construction of buildings to improve the seismic performance of these buildings. The passive damping systems can reduce drift and inelastic deformation demands on the members of the primary lateral load resisting system, in addition to reducing the velocity and acceleration demands on non-structural components. Passive dampers include viscoelastic and high damping elastomeric dampers.